


Healthy Skepticism

by matrixrefugee



Category: Firefly, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Mal isn't so keen on this friend of a friend who's shipping on his boat.





	Healthy Skepticism

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s [Star Wars/Firefly, Mal Reynolds/Luke Skywalker, “Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no substitute for a good blaster at your side”](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/254524.html?thread=50603068#t50603068)

Mal had let the Jedi kid onto Serenity only because an old friend had called in a favor; Han had once done Mal a good turn and so it only stood to reason that Mal did him one. But it would have helped if Han had told him a few things about the kid first.

Like the fact that the Alliance had cut a deal with the Empire in the next galaxy to take care of some "disturbing elements". They'd hardly brought the kid to the planet where they were supposed to drop him. They'd hardly brought the kid to the docks, when the Feds closed on Serenity, resulting in a firefight on the dock.

Of course, the kid tried using his woowoo magic Jedi power stuff on the guards, which only annoyed them. Then the kid drew this...sword whozeewhutzit with a blade made of light from his belt. The kid managed to cut the hands off the guards closest to him, but the Feds behind them got several shots off before Mal yanked the kid back up Serenity's loading ramp, Jayne providing cover-fire. But from the look in Jayne's eye, he'd rather pop a few rounds into the kid's head. Mal yelled over the comm to River to get them the hell off that rock.

The kid had taken a few shots, but he'd live to continue to be a pain in the pi-gu.

"I had those soldiers: I could have continued on my own way," Luke argued, as Simon set to work digging the bullets out of the kid's leg.

"Looked to me like y' were gettin' yer ass handed t' you," Mal said, leaning on the infirmary doorjamb, unharmed. "No wonder there's so damn few a' yer kind."

"The Jedi are so few because of traitors in their midst," Luke argued, wincing as Simon drew out one of the slugs and dropped it into an enamel basin with a ping.

"Maybe they turned against yer kind 'cause it barely worked," Mal said. "Notice me an' Jayne an' Zoe ain't on that table. Hokey religions an' outdated weaponry can't take th' place of a good blaster."


End file.
